


Ready or Not

by dammndean



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Bucky, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammndean/pseuds/dammndean
Summary: You work at a daycare and take care of Bucky's daughter Paige, you have a crush on him and he adores how well you work with his child.





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> (This was a request/prompt from tumblr)

“Good morning ladies, sorry we’re late.”

You and your co-worker Wanda stopped talking with the children already in the classroom, looking into the doorway to see Paige and her dad, James Barnes, standing in the doorway. He held a sheepish look on his face, like he was embarrassed about the tardiness, even though it happened more than often than not lately.

“That’s alright Mr. Barnes. Good morning Miss Paige.” You smiled at the little girl as you made your way over to the pair and dropped to your knees to be on her level.

“Mornin’ Miss Y/N!” She just about shouted your name as she gave you a big hug, like she did every morning. You returned the hug, smiling up at her dad. You took in his appearance, long hair pulled back into what probably used to be a tidy bun at the nape of his neck, but now a few strands fell down around his face. Wearing his usual suit only his tie was a bit crooked, clearly he didn’t have the best morning.

He held a soft smile looking down at the two of you, he loved how you were with Paige. You’d been her preschool teacher the past year, he honestly didn’t know what he’d do with out you most of the time. It was the most stressful year of his life, becoming a single father, running a law firm, it was a lot for him and you were always there going above and beyond for the both of them. He shook himself out of his thoughts, remembering he was already running late, he had a meeting in 15 minutes.

“I’m sorry Miss Y/L/N, I gotta go,’ he muttered. Dropping to his knees as you stood to hug his daughter goodbye. “Bye peanut, I love you. See you soon.” He pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Bye daddy, love you too!” She responded running off to join the other kids with a laugh.

You laughed as your eyes followed the little girl, turning back to meet her father’s steel blue eyes. He stood there a moment, smile on his lips and you matched the look.

”Shouldn’t you be going?” You teased him.

“Of course! I’m sorry, I am running late. As usual,” he laughed. “I’ll be back around 5, see you then?”

He wanted to wait for your response but he couldn’t and of course he’d see you then like he did every day. He shuffled out of the doorway, down the hall and started a brisk walk to his car.

“Mr. Barnes!” You called out to the long haired man.

He quickly stopped and turned to you, eyebrows drew together in question. “Is Paige okay?” He advanced to you, eyes looking behind you for his daughter.

“Oh! Of course, she’s inside with Miss Maximoff. This is actually about something else.” You sent him a warm smile, hoping to convey that everything was indeed okay.

“What is it?” He ran his hair through his hair before remembering it was in a bun, messing his hair up even further than the stressful morning had. With a sight he tugged the hair tie from his hair and started to redo the bun.

“Uh- you know what? We can talk about it later when you pick up Paige.” You chickened out to say the least. You’d been telling yourself you would invite him and Paige to dinner this Friday all week. Well it was now Friday and you still hadn’t gathered up the courage to ask him. “I know you’re running late Mr. Barnes, sorry about that.”

“It’s Bucky,” he corrected you for what seemed like the hundredth time. “You can call me Bucky.”

You sent him a big smile, “Okay Bucky, I’ll see you this afternoon.”

Bucky sent you a grin back and then he was off, a light jog until he made it to his car. You shook your head with a laugh as you made your way back into the building. Wanda had all of the kids at their desks coloring, you walked around the room making sure everyone was doing alright before sitting behind your desk with a soft sigh.

“Did you do it?” Wanda asked as she leaned against the desk, smile on her lips.

“Of course,” you started and she sent you a look. “I didn’t. He’s too handsome Wanda! I don’t think I will ever be able to. Besides, what if he said no? I would be mortified, I want what’s best for Paige and I don’t want him to feel uncomfortable dropping her off here with me every day.”

“He wouldn’t say no, he’s over the moon for you! You should just see the way he looks at you, especially when you’re with Paige.” Wanda tried to reassure you, but you just shook your head as it fell with a small thud to the desk.

“What’s matter Miss Y/N?” It was Paige, she was after all the sweetest and most understand kid you’d ever met.

You lifted your head quickly and gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s nothing Paige, what did you color?” You changed the subject and grabbed her drawing from her.

“I drew somethin’,” she said shyly, holding the picture for you to see.

You took the paper from her tiny little hands to look over the drawing, and considering she had recently turned 5 you were impressed. There was a big house and beside it a litle stick figure with crazy hair, Paige, next to her was a tall stick figure, tie around the neck and long straight hair, clearly Bucky.

“Wow Miss Paige, this is great! It’s you and your daddy, and is this your house?” You asked, your smile matching the little girls.

“Yep!” She responded loudly, obviously very proud.

“You did such a good job! Why don’t you go draw something else? Maybe something special for me.” You handed her back the paper and patted her head as she ran off with a giggle.

“You really adore her, huh?” Wanda pushed off the desk to make her way around the room. “I think it’s time you suck it up, you deserve to be happy Y/N. Just ask him if he’d like a home cooked meal, I’m sure Paige would love it as much as him.”

“Stop always using your reason to make sense of everything!” You joked and stood from behind the desk, ready to get through this work day.

The day breezed by and parents were showing up, kids slowly drifting out into the hallway and you bid them farewell, although it was an easy day you were grateful that the weekend was here.

“Bye Miss Y/N!” A little boy named Johnny called out, and you waved a goodbye to him and his mother.

Leaving only one kid, Paige. She was standing by your side, backpack on and waiting patiently.

“I’m all done in here Y/N, mind if we go ahead and lock up so I can head out?” Wanda asked, from the doorway.

“Of course, let me grab my stuff. We can wait for your daddy outside, sound good Miss Paige?” You smiled at the little brown haired girl.

“’Kay!” She tugged her backpack straps, reading herself to go.

You let out a small laugh at her, making your way behind your desk you grabbed your bag and shoved a few things into it. You felt for the lanyard around your neck of keys, phone in pocket, checking to make sure you hadn’t forgotten anything then made your way into the hallway, pausing as Wanda locked up the room and you three headed out towards the parking lot. Paige and you took a seat at the steps, waving to Wanda as she gets into her car.

“You have any plans for the weekend Paige?” You asked, adjusting yourself to maybe be a little more comfortable on the hard concrete.

“Dunno. Daddy probably has work.” She shrugged with a small frown.

“Well you never know, could end up doing something fun.” You tried to cheer her up, but in reality you were talking to calm your own nerves.

You told yourself all day, that you would come out and say it whenever James, er Bucky, shows up. If he turns you down then so be it, at least you would shoot your shot.

“I wanna go to the ‘quarium,” she smiled as she spoke, clearly something she’d been thinking about.

“The aquarium? I love the aquarium!”

“You do?” Surprise and excitement took over her features and you couldn’t help but giggle at her giddiness.

“Of course! All of the different fish, sharks, jellyfish,” she was nodding at every word. “But do you know what’s my favorite?”

“What?” Paige practically squealed.

“The turtles,” you whispered.

“Me too!” Her hands clapped together. “I love tutles!”

“You sure do peanut!” Bucky suddenly appeared in front of both of you.

You’d been so wrapped up in talking to Paige you hadn’t noticed Bucky’s car pull up.

“Sorry I’m late Miss Y/L/N,” he said with a apologetic smile.

“Miss Y/N loves the ‘qarium too daddy! You have to take us, pwease.. I want to see the tutles soo bad,” she begged tugging on his hand.

“I’m sure Miss Y/L/N has other plans this weekend peanut,” he assumed.

“I don’t actually,” you interjected, biting your lip nervously.

Bucky was taken back by that, he wasn’t sure what to say. He had thought about asking you out for dinner or something many times, but going to the aquarium with him and his daughter, that didn’t seem like a date. Surely people don’t go on dates with their children there? All that he knew is that you looked like you were wanting him to invite you with them, but would it be a date? Bucky had no clue how to date, especially as a parent.

You could sense his panic about being put on the spot kind of and before you started to panic as well you decided to spit it out.

“I was actually wondering if maybe,” you cleared your throat some. “Do you two have any plans tonight? I was thinking of making my mothers recipe for spaghetti with bolognese sauce, always makes too much food and well,” you nervously bit your lip again. “I was wondering if you’d like to come over and have dinner.” You ran your fingers through your hair nervously, tucking the strands behind your ear.

“I love sketti daddy, we haave to go!” Paige’s enthusiasm soothed you some, but your hopeful eyes never fell from Bucky’s.

“Miss Y/L/N,” he started.

You interjected, “Please, call me Y/N, school’s out after all.”

“Y/N,” Bucky softened. “I have more work to do tonight,” he watched the smile falter from your face and he felt a a pang of regret in his chest, making him change his next words moments before they came. “What if you come over to our place instead?”

“Yes! I have to show you my room!” Paige let out a sudden gasp like she had a terrific idea. “We can play hide and seek!” Her hands where tugging your skirt excitedly.

You eagerly nodded at her, smile both on yours and Bucky’s face. She was just about thrumming from the prospect of it all and her joy was spilling out and effecting the both of you as well. She finally calmed after a moment, a quick yawn taking over her face. Bucky patted her head gently and pulled her to lean against his leg.

“You’d have to bring whatever ingredients you need for the meal,” he noted. “But I have pots and pans, a pretty great kitchen to be honest, it’s just never used. You could cook as I finish up work, I haven’t had a home cooked meal in quite some time. And who knows maybe we could talk about making plan to go to the aquarium as well.”

It was Bucky’s turn to seem nervous, he hadn’t let another woman into his home since Paige’s mother. He shook the thought from his head, no sense in doing this to himself right now. If there was anyone worth trying this with, it would be you.

“Oh- uh, okay. I’d love that,” you smiled at him. “I’ll have to run to the store but I can come by after to everything ready?” You couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

“I’ll text you my address.” He pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and holding it out for you to type your number in.

You took it with a shaky hand, slowly typing your number in and saving it under your name before handing the phone back to him. You two stood there a moment, with matching silly smiles, until an impatient Paige tugged his hand, pulling him back to reality.

“We better head home, but I’ll text you the address when I get in the car. Text me when you’re heading our way?” Bucky slowly picked Paige up her tired head falling onto his shoulder, still he paused for your answer.

“Yeah okay, see you soon,” you answered quietly.

With that Bucky turned towards the car, sleepy little girl in tow. You couldn’t help but smile as he softly put her into her car seat, making sure she was buckled up well. He had told the truth, the moment he was in the car your phone buzzed with a text. You tugged your phone from your pocket and saw a text from a foreign number, Bucky’s, with the address followed by a simple question. ‘Do you prefer red or white wine? Can’t have Italian food without a little wine right?’ You felt your cheeks heat up, you saved his number to your phone as you turned to make your way towards your car.

You typed a simple, ‘White’ followed by ‘You are right about that.’ You couldn’t stop the smile from spreading over your face as you clutched your phone to your chest. You took a moment or two to soak in the feeling that this was actually happening. You made your way towards your home so you could change and grab a couple things before you went to the grocery store. You had a dinner to make after all, no time to waste.


End file.
